Sir Stuart Strange
Sir Stuart Strange is the main antagonist in the 2017 drama miniseries Taboo. Strange is a quarrelsome, deceitful, ruthless and corrupt businessman and is the chairman of the British East India Company. When his plan to obtain Nootka Sound, a piece of land in America, which would prove beneficial to the company after the end of the war with America, is foiled, he seeks to find a way to wring the land from its owner, James Keziah Delaney. While Delaney proves to be an able opponent, Strange also has to deal with enmity of the Prince Regent, as well as with an investigation about a slave ship which was sunk on Strange's orders some years ago. He was portrayed by Jonathan Pryce, who also portrayed Elliot Carver in the James Bond film Tomorrow Never Dies and the High Sparrow in Game of Thrones. Biography Negotiations with James Delaney Stuart Strange is first seen discussing business with fellow members of the East India Company. Before their discussion comes to the recently deceased Mr. Horace Delaney, Strange reveals to his partners that his clerk will record everything that's said except if one of them raises his hand, in which case the words spoken will not be added to the protocol. The men then discuss Delaney, whom Strange seems to hold in contempt, calling him "mad old bastard". Strange reveals that the East India Company will not inherit anything from Delaney, contrasting what the men at the table believed. Strange welcomes Delaney's lawyer, Thoyt, who reveals to them that Delaney inherited everything he owned to his son, James Keziah Delaney, who was presumed dead. Strange then asks one of his fellow companions, Wilton, to reveal to the table what is known about James. He is surprised when Wilton reveals that James was once a member of the East India Company and even served in Strange's regiment. However, he claims that he commanded so many of these "little bastards" that he can hardly remember all of their names. Although the group is greatly amused about the description of James Delaney, who had traded with Indians and had lived in Africa, all of them are shocked when informed that Horace Delaney inherited Nootka Sound, a piece of land in America to James which the Company intended to buy from Delaney's half-sister. Stuart inquires whether their lawyers could possibly find a way to pry the will apart, but Thoyt reveals that he does not believe this to be the case. Disheartened, Stuart exclaims that their long negotiations with Delaney's daughter were in vain. At that moment one of the members raises his hand and asks whether they could just burn the will, as nobody has seen it yet. However, the men are informed that James Delaney would still have a natural priority over his sister, according to the law. Stuart then thanks Thoyt and dismisses him. Afterwards, the discussion shifts to Delaney's travels and his supposed demise. The man who is reporting this, Pettifer, also adds that there have been rumors regarding Delaney which he did not add into his report. Strange asks nonetheless. Although Pettifer seems reluctant to answer the question, he still answers it, however, he raises his hand beforehand to keep the answer off the record. The next day, the East India Company invites James Delaney to a meeting. The meeting is attended by Strange, Pettifer, Abraham Appelby and Wilton. Once Delaney enters the room, Pettifer introduces the men in the room, lastly naming Strange as the chairman of the East India Company. Remembering what Wilton told him earlier, Strange acts as if he remembered that Delaney were his cadett once. Talk then shifts to business and the members of the Company try to convince Delaney to sell them Nootka Sound, claiming that it is not valuable for Delaney as America and Great Britain are currently at war. However, Delaney shrewdly answers that he is aware that secret peace negotiations are currently ongoing between both nations and that Nootka Sound would give the person who owns it legal entitlement to the entire island of Vancouver, which is the gateway to China, once the war is done. When Delaney even hints that the Americans might be interested in the land, Strange angrily bursts out that Delaney, as a British subject, owes a debt of loyalty to his King and country. The other Company men try to calm him down and attempt to convince Delaney by offering him a large sum of money, however, Delaney claims that Nootka Sound is not for sale. When Strange opens his mouth once more, Delaney interrupts him, refering to the East India Company and Strange especially as the 'Leviathan of the Seas', bent on conquest, rape and plunder. Strange then claims that he will give Delaney one last chance to sell the land for a reasonable price. After Delaney declines again, Strange signals his clerk to stop writing, angrily lashing out at Delaney the moment the clerk puts down his quill. Instead of showing any sign of intimidation Delaney quietly stands up, bids the men farewell and leaves. After Delaney has left the room, Strange sits down, claiming that the son is "as unstable as the father". Claiming that he had hoped to settle the matter in a "modern" way, Strange remarks that it seems that this will be impossible. He then tells Pettifer that Delaney is all his. Outwitted by Delaney The next day, Strange is approached by Pettifer in his office. When Pettifer enters the office, Strange crumples up the letter he is currently writing, throws it at Pettifer's feet and orders him to pick it up. When Pettifer does so, Strange remarks that it seems that has no problem with the principle of obeying Strange, ony with the execution. Pettifer understands what Strange is getting at and tells him that dealing with Delaney takes a little longer than expected. Strange claims that the crumbled letter is Pettifer's dismissal of the East India Company, dated two days hence, and that only Delaney's death will render it obsolete. Speechless, Pettifer leaves the office. A few hours later, Strange is visited by Pettifer and Wilton, who inform him that Delaney has bought a trading ship at an auction and has founded the "Delaney Nootka Trading Company". However, Strange does not seem to listen, instead wondering about why Delaney did not even look at their offer, how Delaney knew so much about the negotiations and how he obtained enough money to buy a ship. When both Wilton and Pettifer fail to answer, Strange angrily exclaims that he seems to be the only one in the company with a brain, claiming that the Americans must have secured Delaney's services before the East India Company could. The entire board of the East India Company is visited by Thoyt once more. During the meeting, Strange and Thoyt reveal that Horace Delaney married two years before his death and that the widow is currently in the city. This woman is an oppurtunity for the East India Company, as she would have a claim against Delaney for the shared ownership of Nootka. Strange adds that the woman might have sole claim of Nootka in case of Delaney's death, an event which might be imminent. Indeed, Delaney is stabbed the same night but survives severely wounded. After James Delaney has written his will at Thoyt's office, Thoyt sends a messenger to inform the East India. A short while later, Pettifer and Wilton, both whom have recently fallen from grace, head for Strange's office. When they knock at Strange's door he tells both men to "fuck off", only allowing them to enter when they tell him that they have information about Delaney. Once both men are inside, Pettifer reveals that the man they sent to kill Delaney failed and was in turn killed by Delaney. Strange claims that he was aware of the fact but reveals that he has news for the men. He tells them about the letter Thoyt's messenger delivered, revealing the will in which Delaney grants all his possessions to America in case of his death. Strange is outraged by this, as not only can't they eliminate Delaney anymore - they even require him alive. After his rant, Strange orders Pettifer to arrange a meeting with a certain Solomon Coop for the next day. Dealing with Coop Indeed, Coop, who is private secretary to King George, arrives at the East India the next day. It is made immediately clear that there is rivalry between the two men. When Strange informes Coop that Delaney has made a will, Coop reveals that he already knows. Strange is shocked to hear this and asks Coop whom he has in Thoyt's office, believing everyone there to be his spies. Coop merely tells Strange that while Strange has 108 spies in London, Coop has 202 and that giving one away would 'spoil the game'. As the East India has a conflict with King George about India, Coop then all but forces Strange to resolve this matter, threatening that the Crown will give in to Delaney's demands should Strange refuse. Strange furiously claims that Delaney would as easily sell Nootka to the Americans if they would offer him the same monopoly the English do. To this, Coop replies that the company and the crown might find common cause there. Unbeknownst to Strange, Delaney later blackmails Strange's clerk - convincing him to reveal the information from the statements the East India Company members give when they raise their hand. From the man, Delaney later learns that the Company intends to destroy him financially, as they cannot kill him - intending to prevent him from getting a permit to buy gunpowder to sell in China. When Coop arrests Horace Delaney's wife on forged charges, intending to blackmail her into signing over her part of Delaney's house, James contacts the East India Company and forces them to save the woman. After that has happened, Wilton returns to Strange whom he informs about the incident. When Wilton informs him that the letter Wilton would have had the woman sign would have given Nootka Sound only to the Crown, Strange screams in anger, claiming that he and Coop had a deal. Strange then asks who the person who tippes Wilton off was, to which Wilton replies that the message was anonymous. Strange deduces that the person behind the message was Delaney and claims that Delaney seems to turn London into his own, "private bear pit". Still outraged, Strange vows revenge to the king for this betrayal, claiming that he will "burst him like a pig's bladder". He then tells Wilton and Pettifer to send a message to Coop that the East India will withdraw their negotiators from the India talks, thus giving in to Coop's demands. Gun powder lost During another meeting of the company board, Strange reveals to his peers that the East India Company has become the lauging stock of London, as gunpowder entrusted to them by the Crown has been stolen. Strange further explains that the Company might be fined for negligience should they not find the powder and the thief. Unbeknownst to Stuart, Coop is advising the king not to prosecute the company for the loss of the gunpowder but after Strange himself. Coop even starts an investigation of the sinking of a slave ship years past, which was presumably deliberatry ordered by Strange and other high-ranking members of the East India. Strange claims that all of the men present know who stole the powder and that they know why he did it - it was Delaney. However, Strange claims that they must now find out where he stored the powder so that they can get him. Strange tells his men that they are going to use every resource available to the company. He then asks the board for ideas and swiftly grows angry when none are given. After Strange finds out that the sinking of the slave ship is being investigated by a society which has claimed for years that the sinking was done deliberately, Strange approaches Wilton. He tells Wilton to deal with the investigation by legal means. Strange orders Wilton to write a letter to the man leading the investigation, offering him the full and willing support of the East India Company. Strange claims that, after Wilton has written the letter, Strange will tell him which papers to burn. After Pettifer and Wilton have met with the investigator, they inform Strange about the confrontation. Strange is also informed that the investigator asked questions about Strange's brother, who owns a sugar plantation. For the first time, Strange seems to be speechless. However, he soon recovers and compares their entire situation to a game of chess, claiming that it is time that some pieces were moved around. The next time a board meeting is held, Strange enters the room confidently as he has good news. He shows the board members a letter, claiming that a lost sheep has returned to the fold. He reveals that a farmer has sought absolution from a priest after he let Delaney and his men use his farm as a gunpowder factory and that the priest informed the company. The board celebrates and applaudes. The moment the meeting has ended, Delaney is warned by Strange's clerk. This allows Strange to empty the factory before the watch arrives. When Strange is informed about the failure of their mission, he does not belief what he is hearing and asks how Delaney could have possibly known about this. He then decides to let Delaney believe that he is one step ahead, while the company will exploit what is "undefended". He later sends Wilton to blow up Delaney's ship, effectively declearing war to Delaney. Delaney captured A few days after, Delaney is visited in his office by the prostitute Helga von Hinten. Helga, whose daughter was supposedly murdered by Delaney, wants revenge on him and thus informs Strange about the gunpowder plot. She is not aware that it was the company who murdered her daughter. Strange swiftly calls in a board meeting in which Helga once again recalls her tale. Strange asks another of Helga's prostitutes whether she witnessed that as well. Intimidated by the situation, the girl only nods but Strange patiently tells her that she has to say it out loud for protocol. When the prostitute confirms the story, Strange gives his clerk a signal to stop making notes. After the clerk has put down the feather, Strange reminds his peers that they now have two witnesses who are ready to testify that Delaney intends to provide gunpowder to an enemy of the state - a crime punishable by death. Strange is in high spirits and the company rejoices their victory. When Helga asks whether the two of them could leave now, Strange reveals that they will not be permitted to leave as they are far to precious and that they will be processed for their crime until a pardon can be exchanged for their testimony in court. Strange, Wilton, Pettifer and Thoyt next head to the palace, informing Coop about what they have just learned and thus delivering both Delaney and Nootka Sound to the king. When Coop asks why he brought this to the king instead of plotting to obtain the land himself, Strange informs him that the two women who are the only ones able to testify are currently in possession of the East India Company. In exchange for delivery of the women, Strange demands a monopoly with the trade sea otter pelts and tea from Nootka Sound being assigned to the East India Company. Coop agrees and orders Delaney arrested. Delaney is indeed imprisoned at the Tower of London. Coop intends to extract information from him and Delaney agrees to give it to them. However, he demands a single private meeting with Stuart Strange in return. Meanwhile, Strange enjoys a game of golf in the countryside. During his game, he is approached by George Chichester, the man who is leading the investigation of the sinking of the slave ship. Initially mistaking the man for a caddie, Strange arrogantly dismisses him but when Chichester does not leave, Strange agrees to a conversation. After finding out who Chichester is, Strange walks of and proclaims that he has nothing to say to Chichester. When Chichester follows him, informing him that he has a reliable witness against Strange, Strange replies that if that witness is Delaney, he is currently held at the Tower and is a traitor to the Crown. Chichester, however, replies that he has another witness which leaves Strange utterly shocked. Chichester leaves it at that and walks off, leaving the shocked and outraged Strange behind. Strange returns to his office where it finally dawns to him that his clerk is a traitor informing on him. Sending his men out to find Godfrey, Strange soon realizes that Godfrey is gone. With information provided by Wilton Strange realizes that Godfrey must also be in league with Delaney. After twelve hours of torture and interrogation do not yield any information from Delaney, Coop is told by the Prince Regent to give in to Delaney's demands and provide a meeting with Stuart Strange. Final meeting with Delaney As ordered by the king, Stuart is called to the Tower where he and Delaney meet in a cell. When he enters the cell, he tells Delaney that Delaney's plan obviously worked, with Delaney being in a cell and Strange being on a hook. When he asks Delaney what he wants, Delaney replies that he has a use for Strange. In the cell, Strange refuses to give Strange any information which might incriminate him or link him to the slave trade or the sinking of the slave ship. Eventually, Strange sits down at the table. Delaney informs Strange that, after he alone survived the sinking of the slave ship, Delaney was rescued by an african who 'cured' him. He claims that, compared to the things Strange witnessed and committed in Africa, Strange's crimes are almost noble. Strange then asks about Godfrey and Delaney confirms that he put up Godfrey to give an account about Strange's crimes to the royal commission. When Strange asks what exactly Delaney wants from him, as he must surely intend to make some kind of deal, Delaney hands him a paper. After reading it, Strange is surprised at what Delaney asks in return for his silence and for Godfrey to burn his account. Strange at first refuses the proposal but when Delaney pressures him by revealing that he is writing his testimony against Strange at this very moment, Strange seems frightened. Delaney claims that Strange has four hours to provide Delaney with a ship, elsewise Delaney will testify in front of the comission. With no other option, Strange gives in to Delaney's demands. He returns to the company and immediately has Wilton and Pettifer brought into his office. Once they have arrived, Strange informs them that he has work for both. He sends Pettifer to free the two prostitutes who are to witness against Delaney. Wilton is sent to secure a ship for Delaney. Both men meet their demise through Delaney's men immediately after they have completed their tasks. The company also drops all charges against Delaney. This forces the Crown to release Delaney as their accusations are no longer founded. Death Back in his office, Strange is visited by a furious Chichester. Chichester has gotten a letter from Delaney in which he explains that he made a deal with Strange and will thus not testify against him. Strange smiles gleefully, claiming that the record will show that the East India Company fully cooperated with the investigation of the slave ship. He further adds that in contrast to Chichester, who is an idealist, Strange and Delaney are both realists who make sure that they always have on last ace to play. He then bids Chichester farewell who in turn claims that this will not stand. A few hours later, Strange returns to his office. A servant informs him that there is still no word from Wilton or Pettifer but Strange, still in high spirits because of his supposed victory, claims that they might have left early for the weekend. Strange announces that he is about to do the same but then notices a letter on his desk. When asking how the letter got there, Strange is told that an errand boy from Doctor Dumbarton delivered it. After the servant has left, Strange opens the package. Unaware that Dumbarton, whom Delaney identified as a traitor who is secretly in league with Strange, was killed by Delaney earlier, Strange rips open the package which contains a highly explosive substance. The moment Strange opens the package, the substance ignites and blows up Strange's entire office, killing him. Personality His high rank and social status have made Stuart an arrogant and presumptuous man, deeming those below him as irrelevant and extraneous. He dismisses the people he once commanded as "little bastards" and sees them as unimportant enough to recall their faces or names. He even shows annoyance if his peers do not come to the point immediately and even threatens them with dismissal if they do not act exactly as he intends to. His arrogance knows no boundaries and he continuously insults his peers at the East India or makes remarks about their failures. Strange is also an impatient man who easily lashes out if things don't go the way that he intends. A Company man through and through, Strange values the thriving of the East India Company above all else and resorts to more sinister methods if he is not able to convince his business partners to strike a deal with him. As usual for the time period, Strange views Indians and black people as scum, also thinking less of Delaney merely for living at Africa for a few years. Although seemingly friendly at first, Strange drops this facade immediately when James Delaney refuses his offer for Nootka Valley. After negotiations fail, Strange resorts to intimidation and threats - using the power of the East India Company as backing for said threats. Gallery StrangeMeeting-0.png|Strange informed about the return of James Keziah Delaney StuartShadow.png StrangePissed.png StrangeSits.png StrangeDesk.png StrangeProposal.png StrangeDelaneyCell.png Category:TV Show Villains Category:Elderly Category:Male Category:Aristocrats Category:Arrogant Category:Conspirators Category:Big Bads Category:Businessmen Category:Live Action Villains Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Traitor Category:Betrayed Category:Control Freaks Category:Deceased